deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fluttershy Vs Penny Ling * Fluttershy vs. Freckle * Cream VS Fluttershy Possible Opponents * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Butters (South Park) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * Shroomy (SMG4) * Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Pom (Them's Fightin' Herds) * Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) * Milky (Jewelpet) History Like Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was often mocked or bullied by some of the other ponies. The colts Dumbbell and Hoops used to call her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged Dumbbell and Hoops to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Pegasus pony *Age: Early 20s *Alias: Klutzershy, Flutterguy, Shutterfly, Saddle Rager, Flutterbat, Darling (by Rarity ), Sweetie (also by Rarity), Sugarcube (by Applejack), Kid (by Crafty Crate) *Occupation: Animal caretaker *Height: Around 3ft *Weight: Unknown *Older sister to Zephyr Breeze *Hobbies: Taking care of animals, having tea party with her friends, especially her animal friends, Angel, and Discord, reading Powers and Abilities *Flight *Animal Empathy & Communication *The Stare *Standard Tactics *Sewing Expertise *Music Conductor *Singing *Kindness Embodiment Element of Kindness *Fluttershy's Element of Harmony *Only used on rare occasions (often as a last resort) during events of danger or anarchy, in order to restore balance and peace *Capable of imprisonment (such as when Discord was imprisoned in stone), or banishment (used to banish various villains to other planes of existence, such as the moon, Tartarus, or limbo) *Can summon a rainbow tornado that engulfs the target; should they be evil or in opposition of harmony, this tornado will alter their morality completely and they will show remorse for their actions Alternate Forms *Rainbow Power **After Twilight Sparkle and her friends opened the chest locked next to a tree, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a change towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power **Helped defeat Lord Tirek in this form *Flutterbat **In Bats!, Twilight accidentally transfers the vampire fruit bats' desires into Fluttershy, causing her to transform into a vampire fruit bat-pony hybrid **She gains fangs, bat wings, red eyes and bat-like ears, and her cutie mark changes into three pink bats **Easily outmaneuvered the rest of her friends in the air, while at the same time sucking the juice out of apples and spitting out their seeds ** Twilight eventually managed to restore her back to normal, but at the end of the episode, Fluttershy retained a small fang **In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Fluttershy once again takes the form of Flutterbat in Ponyville's shared dream to help Princess Luna defeat the Tantabus Feats *Shown to be equal to, if not stronger than Rainbow Dash when angry *Strong enough to defeat Changelings *Bucked the rear ends of two wagonloads of garbage so hard that the wagons flipped up to vertical and back again *As Flutterbat, her tail is strong enough for her to wrap it around a tree branch and dangle from it *Her tail is strong enough for Angel Bunny to ride on it *Outflew Rainbow Dash while towing two other ponies in a hot-air balloon *Strong enough to beat the crap out of a bear three times her size **Snapped said bear's neck *Managed to surpass the corrupted Rainbow Dash, although the latter was being weighed down *Kept up with Rainbow Dash when creating a tornado *Easily handled and blocked a ball with her tail alone *Outmaneuvered dangerous plants *Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing a decrease in stamina *Withstood Lord Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing *She was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer when she was using the Element of Magic *In Rainbow Falls, she and Bulk Biceps crash into a mountainside Fluttershy-first with so much force that Bulk creates an indent. She is stuck on him when he flies out but looks not so much pained than surprised. She's perfectly fine in the following scenes. *Became the Element of Kindness *Out-stared a Cockatrice while being turned to stone by the latter's stare *Successfully defended herself against Iron Will Got trapped in a comic and became the superhero known as "Saddle Rager" and helped her now super-powered friends to thwart the comic book supervillain "The Mane-iac" *Has helped defeat Discord *Has helped defeat Nightmare Moon *Has helped defeat King Sombra *Helped reform Discord *Fought the Changeling army alongside her friends *Helped stop a giant Bug-Bear monster from destroying Ponyville *Fought Cozy Glow alongside her friends and overpowered her until Tirek and Queen Chrysalis stepped in **Cozy Glow was empowered by Grogar's magic at the time *Helped fight Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow *The Nightmare Force thought she would make a terrible host *Saved Discord from fading from existence by causing her own chaos around Discord's house *Stood up to a giant dragon and convinced him to leave his mountain *She and Applejack helped cure the Kirin of their silence in Sounds of Silence *Helped Yona master speaking and dancing like a proper lady after several days of hard practice *Helped Princess Luna defeat the Tantabus *Traveled through time alongside Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders Weaknesses *Can completely lose her cool when angry *Used to be cripplingly afraid of dragons *Is typically very pacifistic and somewhat cowardly (though she will face her fears if her friends are threatened) *Has severe stage fright *Although she has since grown out of it, in the first half of the series she was so shy she could barely speak properly in front of strangers and she could not say "no" when asked to do something she didn't want to do *Her Stare has little to no effect on magical beings like Discord or more aggressive creatures like flash bees *The Big Mac Question'' ''reveals that she has coulrophobia (a fear of clowns) *Incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress Gallery elements_of_harmony_accessories__kindness_by_evilbob0-d6nqgml.png|Element of Kindness AgonizingFickleAmericancicada-size_restricted.gif|Fluttershy's stare Trivia *Fluttershy is the most peaceful of the Mane Six. *Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are childhood friends who knew each other before the events of the show. *Fluttershy is one of two members of the Mane Six to not have solo episodes; the other being Pinkie Pie. **However, she almost did in Discordant Harmony and She Talks to Angel. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Light Users Category:Air Manipulator